Aztec's Love
by milkahasii
Summary: Hinata ist Häuptlingstochter und wird zur Heirat gezwungen. Durch einen Unfall trifft sie auf Sasuke, der als britischer Soldat in das neu entdeckte Land kam.


Aztec's Love

Pair: SasuHina Zeit: um 1700 in Amerika (oder auch: Indianerzeit^^)  
Genre: Romanze, Drama Thema: Hinata ist H uptlingstochter und einsam. Sasu kommt mit ein paar anderen (Naru, Lee usw) in das fremde Land. Leider tritt sie in eine Tierfalle von ihnen, Sasu findet sie und k mmert sich u, sie. Den Rest k nnt ihr euch ausdenken^^

Tja okay, das war eigentlich auch schon alles was ich sagen wollte^^ *wink*  
viel spa w nsch ich euch und hoffe nat rlich auf vieeeele, vieeele Kommis und Wertungen^^ Eure Milka =*=*=*  
p.s. tut mir leid, aber irgendwann knicke ich irgendwie ab und schreibe nicht mehr in ich-perspektive, sondern als Erz hler ich h tte es noch ge ndert, aber das ist mir erst aufgefallen, als ich schon fertig war . und deshalb hatte ich echt keinen Bock mehr alles zu ndern xDD nehmt s mir nicht bel .

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Schnell rannte ich ber die Felder, die schon seit Urzeiten meinem Volk geh rten, mit dem Wind im R cken f hlte ich mich, als w rde ich fliegen. Ein wunderbares Gef hl. Schneller und schneller lief ich, schreckte einen Hasen auf und rannte mit ihm um die Wette. Er hatte keine Angst, war er auch zuerst erschreckt gewesen. Mein Volk war schon seit vielen Generationen mit den Tieren und Pflanzen dieses Landes vertraut, wir kannten und respektierten sie, und sie uns, nahmen es uns nicht bel, wenn wir jagten, denn sie wussten, dass wir es tun mussten, um zu berleben. Der Wind f hrte mich, leitete mich und ich lie mich treiben. Meine blau-schwarzen Haare wehten hinter mit her und meine f r eine Aztekin ungew hnlich helle Haut schien in der Sonne zu leuchten. Mein Lachen schien den Wind zu ermutigen, er fegte nur so um mich herum, wehte mich mal in diese, mal in jene Richtung und schlie lich zu meinem Lieblingsort. Es war eine Felsklippe, direkt neben einem gigantischen Wasserfall, der Hang fiel sehr steil ab, doch das hinderte mich, Hinata, Tochter des H uptlings nat rlich nicht daran von Zeit zu Zeit trotzdem hinunterzuspringen. Dieses Mal war mir nicht danach und ich blieb ganz vorne an der Spitze ruckartig stehen. Die B en umspielten mich, schlangen sich eng um meinen K rper und tanzten wild durch meine Haare. Tief atmete ich die frische Luft ein und schaute auf den kleinen See, der in einen kurzen Fluss berging und nach ungef hr 4 Meilen im gro en, azurblauen Meer m ndete. Die W lder um mich herum, waren von sattem Gr n. Der Wind wehte mir die Haare ins Gesicht und ich hielt sie l chelnd mit einer Hand zur ck, schloss f r einen kurzen Moment die Augen und schwankte anscheinend gef hrlich, denn pl tzlich schlossen sich zwei H nde von hinten um meine H fte. Erschrocken riss ich den Kopf herum. Hinter mir stand Gaara. Einer meiner besten Freunde und ein gro er, talentierter Krieger. Es h tte mich nicht wunder m ssen, dass er es war, der mich festhielt, wer h tte es sonst geschafft, sich so lautlos anzuschleichen? Gaara? fragte ich. Der Rothaarige Azteke l chelte still, legte seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter und nickte nach unten ins Tal. Dort kamen gerade drei Kanus den Fluss hinaufgepaddelt, besetzt mit meiner Schwester und unseren beiden besten Freundinnen. Hinata! rief Tenten, meine gro e Schwester zu mir hinauf, sie und die beiden anderen M dchen winkten. Komm, Vater m chte dich sehen!!! Ich gab ihr ein Zeichen, dass ich verstanden hatte, wand mich aus der Umarmung meines Freundes und wandte mich zum Gehen. Doch schon nach wenigen Schritten hatte mich der Rotschopf, mit ebenso heller Haut wie ich eingeholt, mein Handgelenk gepackt und mich umgedreht. Wollen wir sie nicht ein wenig schocken? fragte er grinsend. Ich berlegte einen Moment. Sollten wir wirklich? Doch als ich seinen flehenden Blick sah, konnte ich nicht anders, als ebenfalls zu grinsen und zu nicken. Wir packten uns an den H nden, drehten uns wieder der Klippe zu und rannten. Wieder spielte der Wind mit meinen Haaren, schob mich an und schmiegte sich eng an meinen K rper. Die Klippe kam immer n her, doch weder Gaara, noch ich hatten auch nur einen hektischen oder panischen Gedanken. Wir hatten das schon so oft gemacht, es war nahezu unm glich, dass etwas passierte! N her und n her kam die Klippe und mit einem letzten Aufb umen des Windes sprangen wir mit einem lauten Schrei von den Steinen ab. Wir flogen einen Moment lang, uns immernoch an den H nden haltend, h rten die Entsetzensschreie meiner Schwester und unsrer Freundinnen, dann kam das azurblaue Nass n her, schneller und schneller. Wir machten uns ganz steif, schnappten, kurz bevor unsere F e die Wasseroberfl che ber hrten, noch ein letztes Mal nach Luft und tauchten dann vollst ndig ein. Pl tzlich war ich in einem Wirbel aus Luftblasen, ich konnte nichts mehr sehen au er den Blasen, und doch sp rte ich immernoch Gaaras Hand, die meine fest umklammerte. Als sich das Blasenmeer gelichtet hatte sah ich, dass er mich wieder so gut das unter Wasser eben geht angrinste. Ich nickte l chelnd. Wir verstanden uns auch ohne Worte. Schnell schwammen wir aus dem Blickfeld der anderen M dchen, unter ihre Boote und auf mein Zeichen schmissen wir eines nach dem anderen um. Kreischend und nach Luft schnappend tauchten Tenten, Ino und Sakura wieder auf. Gaara und ich waren derweil unter einem umgekippten Boot verschwunden und bissen uns die H nde kaputt, um nicht lauthals loszulachen. W tende Stimmen waren von au en zu h ren, niemand hatte uns bis jetzt entdeckt. Schlie lich drehte meine Schwester ihr Boot um und wir br llten ihr wild entgegen. Tenten w re fast untergegangen, so sehr hatte sie sich erschrocken und versucht zur ckzuspringen. Ino, ein blondes M dchen mit gro en, himmelblauen Augen, und Sakura, ein rosahaariges M dchen mit grasgr nen Augen, die vor wenigen Augenblicken noch stocksauer gewesen waren, konnten nun auch kaum noch an sich halten und lachten drauf los. Genau wie Gaara und ich. Nur Tenten fand das leider gar nicht so lustig. Hinata! Eine verheiratete Frau erschreckt man nicht! Du kannst nicht immer nur deinen Kinderkram machen! Sei doch mal etwas verantwortungsvoller! Wenn du schon nicht auf deinen eigenen Ruf achtest, dann doch wenigstens auf den unseres Vaters! Was werden die anderen H uptlinge denken, wenn sie h ren, dass die Tochter des gro en Hiashi sich nur mit Kindereien herumschl gt?! Tenten war wirklich au er sich, so war sie nur selten. Daf r gab es eigentlich immer nur zwei Gr nde:

Erstens: Sie hatte ihre Tage.  
Zweitens: Es war ein in irgendeiner Weise wichtiger Tag.

Ich seufzte. Tut mir leid, Schwester. Sagte ich mit reum tigem Blick und senkte den Kopf. Das bes nftigte sie anscheinend. Denn ihre Stimme wurde sofort weicher. Vater will dich sehen, es ist sehr wichtig. Und dich brigens auch, Gaara. Verwundert blickten wir uns an, nickten aber gehorsam und schwammen ans Ufer des Flusses.

Als wir Im Dorf bei meinem Vater ankamen, waren wir durch die schnellen Windungen des Flusses nat rlich kein St ck getrocknet und obwohl die Sonne auf uns herunter prallte, waren meine Haare wellig wie die Wellen des Meeres es sind. Langsam traten wir Seite an Seite auf meinen Vater zu, machten noch ein paar Scherze und lachten.  
Mein Vater, Hiashi, fand das ganze wohl nicht so lustig. Hinata! Gaara! Benehmt euch! Ich habe eine ernste Angelegenheit mit euch zu besprechen! sagte er harsch und drehte sich um, um in sein Zelt zu gehen. Verwundert sahen wir uns an. Erst Tenten, dann er? Was war denn so wichtig? Hatte uns das Volk von oberhalb des Flusses den Krieg erkl rt? Ich schloss den Gedanken sofort wieder aus. Das war absurd, viele unserer Schwestern und Br der hatten sich in den Stamm eingeheiratet, wir waren also mehr oder weniger alle EIN Stamm. Im Zeltinneren hatte mein Vater sich bereits auf ein gro es B renfell gesetzt, er hatte den riesigen Nordb ren mit eigenen H nden erlegt und somit war auch allein ihm das Recht auf den Pelz vorbehalten. Setzt euch. Sagte er steif. Wir taten wie uns gehei en und platzierten uns ihm gegen ber auf dem Fell. H rt zu Kinder Kinder? So hatte er schon lange nicht mehr mit uns geredet. Und so wollten wir auch nicht mehr mit uns reden lassen. Schlie lich hatte Gaara vor wenigen Wochen das Mannesalter erreicht und auch ich war nicht mehr allzu weit davon entfernt diese Schwelle zu berschreiten. Ja, ich wei , ihr denkt ihr seid keine Kinder mehr, aber f r mich werdet ihr das immer bleiben, ich kenne euch schlie lich schon seit ihr geboren wurdet. H rt zu, Gaara, du hast bereits das Mannesalter erreicht der Rotschopf neben mir nickte Und auch du Hinata wirst bald als vollwertige Frau angesehen werden. Auch ich nickte. Es war klar, dass er hier mehr als H uptling und weniger als mein Vater zu uns sprach, schlie lich waren wir in seinem Verhandlungszelt. Aber worauf wollte er hinaus?  
Gaara, du bist ein gro er Krieger und meint Vater brach sich fast selbst die Finger bei dem Versuch zu sagen, was er nie hatte sagen wollen. Ich denke, du bist der, der sich am besten von allen um meine kleine Hinata k mmern kann. Ich habe mit deinen Eltern gesprochen und auch sie stimmen mit mir in allen Punkten berein. Ihr werdet heiraten sobald die Zeremonie zu Hinatas 16. Geburtstag vollzogen ist. Er seufzte und sagte noch irgendetwas, was keiner von uns beiden verstand. Druck hatte sich in meinem Kopf aufgebaut. Meinte er das ernst? Ich sollte Gaara, meinen besten Freund Gaara heiraten? Ich h rte nichts mehr, sp rte kaum noch, wie ich aus dem Zelt taumelte. Es war nicht so, dass ich Gaara nicht mochte, wie gesagt er war mein bester Freund, und unsere Ehe w rde bestimmt lustig werden, doch ich hatte immer davon getr umt, mir meinen Ehemann selbst auszusuchen. Und ich glaube, auch Gaara hatte sich so etwas gew nscht. Ich war an meinem Lieblingsplatz angekommen. Immernoch wie unter Einfluss von Heilkr utern setzte ich mich an die Klippe und lie die Beine taumeln. *Eigentlich h tte ich es wissen m ssen.* dachte ich irgendwann *Tenten war auch einfach verheiratet worden, warum dann nicht auch ich?* Ja, meine gro e Schwester Tenten war ebenfalls verheiratet worden, doch konnte die kleine nat rlich nicht so viel Gl ck haben wie die gro e Schwester. Tenten war Zusammenf hrung zweier St mme mit dem Sohn des H uptlings verheiratet worden. Es war ein nahezu unfassbares Wunder, dass sich meine Schwester, MEINE Schwester, die sich noch nie in irgendeinen Mann oder Jungen verliebt, geschweige denn sich f r ihn interessiert h tte, direkt auf den ersten Blick in Neji verlieben w rde? Auch wenn er anfangs noch recht kalt und ein bisschen sch chtern gewesen war, so waren sie jetzt ein unzertrennliches Gespann. Von au en sahen sie immernoch sehr voneinander distanziert aus, doch wenn man sie besser kannte, so wie ich, Sakura oder Ino, merkte man, dass sie sich wirklich gut verstanden, sich vertrauten und wirklich alles f reinander tun w rden. Ich hatte immer gehofft einen ebenso starken und lieben Mann zu finden, doch das konnte ich mir jetzt wohl abschminken. Nicht dass Gaara nicht stark und liebe war, nein nein, aber ich hatte immer gehofft, ihn mir selbst aussuchen zu k nnen *Wer wei * dachte ich so bei mir * vielleicht w re meine Wahl fr her oder sp ter sowieso auf ihn gefallen?*

Der Tag der Hochzeit kam schneller als erwartet. Ich hatte mich mit der Tatsache, dass ich meinen besten Freund heiraten w rde und wohl nichts daran ndern k nnte. Halbherzug versuchte ich mich darauf zu freuen, doch klappen wollte es trotzdem nicht. Schon kurz nach dem ersten Sonnenstrahl stand ich auf und wurde bereits von Tenten, Sakura und Ino erwartet. Sie hatten die Aufgabe bernommen, die Braut herzurichten und sie w rden nat rlich auch meine Brautjungfern sein. Das ganze Dorf war in den letzten Tagen hergerichtet und f r den gro en Tag geschm ckt worden. Abwesend wusch ich mich und meine Haare, lie mir St cke und anderes Werkzeug in die Haare drehen, lie mir den Schmuck anlegen und schl pfte schlie lich in mein knielanges, fliederfarbenes Kleid es war extra aus verschiedenen pflanzlichen Stoffen hergestellt worden und erst als Ino mir den letzten Schliff versetzte, und mir eine Lilie ins Haar steckte, erwachte ich. S-sind wir schon f-fertig? stotterte ich nerv s. Die anderen drei nickten. Sie hatten ihre Kleider ebenfalls schon an. Sie waren knielang, und bestanden aus einfachem Leder. Ich wurde nun wirklich langsam nerv s. Meine Schwester merkte dies anscheinend. Ganz ruhig Hinata. Sie legte mir beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm. Wird schon schief gehen. Grinsten Sakura und Ino mir Arm in Arm entgegen. Sie waren mehr als zufrieden mit ihrem Werk. Wir machen uns schon mal auf den Weg, es ist bald soweit. Tenten nickte und die beiden verschwanden. Mein Atem wurde schneller. Ich wollte ihn eigentlich gar nicht heiraten Tenten? fragte ich unsicher.  
Hm? sie wandte ihre kakaobohnenbraunen Augen mir zu. Sie war wirklich eine wundersch ne Squaw. Ihre leicht br unlich Haut, ihre kakao hnlichen Augen und Haare. Perfekt. Nicht wie ich, mit meinen bl ulich schwarzen Haaren, den hellen Augen und der hellen Haut. Ich war mir schon immer ihr unterlegen vorgekommen, sie war nun einmal die ltere. G-glaubst du ich tu das Richtige? fragte ich nach kurzem z gern.  
Mein Schwester, und gleichzeitig beste Freundin berlegte eine Weile. Dann nickte sie.  
Ja. Ich glaube schon. Ich wei , dass du ihn nicht liebst, doch was nicht ist kann ja noch werden! Und du magst ihn schlie lich genauso gern, wie er dich. Ein L cheln stahl sich ber ihr Gesicht. Und immerhin kanntest du ihn schon vor dem Tag der Hochzeit! Ich grinste. Tenten hatte Neji erst am Hochzeitstag kennen gelernt. Ich atmete nochmal tief durch.  
Hinata? Hm? Ich sah auf. Mach das zu deinem Tag. Du erlebst ihn nur ein einziges Mal im Leben, und nicht jeder hat das Gl ck, ihn auch noch mit seinem besten Freund zu erleben. Genie t diesen Tag, bitte. Lieb l chelte sie mich an. Vater kommt gleich, ich bin weg. Damit dr ckte sie mir noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und dann war sie auch schon im Wald verschwunden. Wenige Augenblicke sp ter kam mein Vater zu mir ans Ufer des Sees. Er hatte seinen ganzen Schmuck angelegt, um zu zeigen, wie stolz er war. berw ltigt schloss er mich in die Arme. Mein kleines M dchen murmelte er. du bist so h bsch geworden Das liegt an dem Kleid, Vater. Sagte ich sarkastisch. Er l chelte am siert. Hinata, ich m chte, dass du wei t, dass ich es wirklich als das beste erachte, und nicht irgendeine Familienvereinigung vor habe. Ich nickte. Ich wei , Vater, aber das ist es immer. Wieder nickte er l chelnd. Mein schlaues M dchen dann h rten wir, dass die Trommeln anfingen zu schlagen, das Zeichen, dass wir uns auf den Weg machen mussten. Ein letztes Mal atmete ich tief durch, bevor ich den Arm meines Vaters ergriff und mich von ihm zur ck zum Dorf und zu meiner Hochzeit f hren lie .

Die Zeremonie war sehr sch n gewesen und ich hatte Tentens Rat befolgt. Er war gut gewesen. Ich hatte den Tag einfach mit meinen besten Freunden um mich herum genossen. Auch Gaara hatte sich beim Anblick meines strahlenden L chelns mitrei en lassen und so war die ganze Hochzeits-Ehepaar-Sache f r uns beide eher in den Hintergrund ger ckt. Erst als wir in ein gemeinsames Zelt gingen, wurde es etwas komisch. Wir hatten schon seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr zusammen irgendwo geschlafen. Erst legten wir uns mit einigem Abstand zueinander hin, doch es war l cherlich. Wozu waren wir schlie lich beste Freunde? Also kuschelten wir uns aneinander und verbrachten die erste Nacht im eigenen Zelt mit wenig Schlaf, wir hingen beide unseren Gedanken hinterher und schliefen erst in den fr hen Morgenstunden ein. Auch die ersten Tage als Ehepaar waren seltsam. Gaara ging mit den anderen M nnern jagen und ich kochte mit Tenten und den anderen Frauen zusammen. Wir sprachen abends miteinander, unternahmen an manchen Tagen etwas und gingen miteinander um wie sonst auch. Und doch war es seltsam. Irgendwann fasste ich den Entschluss, einfach zu ignorieren, dass wir verheiratet waren und so mit ihm umzugehen wie immer. So konnte die Liebe am schnellsten zwischen uns entstehen.

Doch auch nach den ersten Monaten regte sich nichts in mir. Da war nicht mehr als Freundschaft und da war auch nicht mehr draus zu machen. Ich konnte nicht anders f r Gaara empfinden. Doch ich konnte mich auch keinen anderen M nnern n hern, ich war schlie lich eine verheiratete Frau. Und das brachte mich dazu mich nach und nach einsam zu f hlen. Gaara, der mich fast so gut kannte wie meine Schwester merkte das nat rlich sofort. Ich hatte oft versucht es ihm zu erkl ren, doch geschafft hatte ich es nie. In einer klaren Vollmondnacht sa ich wieder an meinem Lieblingsplatz, alleine. Ich dachte ber die ganze Situation nach und wie ungerecht es doch f r beide von uns war, dass wir uns nicht selbst verlieben und einen Mann suchen durften. Seufzend lie sich pl tzlich etwas neben mich fallen. Ich zuckte heftig zusammen und riss den Kopf herum. Nat rlich. Der Rotschopf. Er hatte es sich mit sorgenvoller Miene auf dem Stein neben mir gem tlich gemacht. Hinata, wir m ssen reden. Sagte er nach einiger Zeit, in der wir auf den Mond und aufs Wasser gestarrt hatten. Ich nickte. Das empfand ich genauso. Wei t du, es ist jetzt nichts gegen dich, oder so begann er. aber wie erkl re ich das jetzt?! Ich wei wir sind verheiratet und alles aber ich e-empfinde einfach nicht mehr als Freundschaft f r dich! Ich hab das ganze letzte halbe Jahr ber versucht, mich in dich zu verlieben. Keine Chance. Nicht, dass du nicht h bsch w rst oder so, du wei t wie viel ich von dir halte, aber es klappt einfach nicht. Und langsam fange ich wirklich an, mich einsam zu f hlen. Ich kann mich keinen anderen Frauen n hern, weil ich ja ein verheirateter Mann bin. Was w rden die anderen vom Stamm denken?! Vor allem die, die erst vor zwei Jahren dazugesto en sind? Ich wei echt nicht, wie ich aus dieser Zwickm hle kommen soll, Hina. Er machte eine Pause und seufzte. Tut mir leid, dass ich so ein schlechter Ehemann bin nuschelte er in seine Arme, die er auf die angezogenen Knie gelegt hatte.  
Gaara? er drehte mir langsam den Kopf zu. Hm? Wei t du, i-ich f hle genauso. Ich habe auch die ganze Zeit versucht mich in d-dich zu verl-l-lieben. Aber es klappt einfach nicht auch ich schlang nun die Arme um die Beine und legte den Kopf darauf. Und du bist kein schlechter Ehemann. Sonst bin ich auch eine schlechte Ehefrau. Super. Grinste er Dann sind wir wohl das schlechteste Ehepaar des ganzen Stammes. Ich lachte heiser. Ja aber wie kommen wir aus dieser Zwickm hle raus? Wir k nnen uns nicht einfach trennen, das geht nicht er nickte. Wenn sich ein Ehepaar trennte konnte man sich genauso gut einen neuen Stamm suchen. Tja was machen wir da nuschelte er in seine Arme und wir starrten wieder auf Mond und Wasser. In dieser Nacht fiel uns keine L sung oder halbwegs gute L sung ein. Auch wenn ich mich besser, nicht mehr so schuldig ihm gegen ber f hlte, war ich immernoch nicht gl cklich. Trotz dem Stein, den er mir vom Herzen fallen lassen hatte, konnte ich immernoch nicht ruhig schlafen und lag noch wach. Auch die folgenden Tage f hlte ich mich immer einsamer und konnte einfach nicht umher, mir von Tag zu Tag mehr den Kopf zu zerbrechen, mich von Tag zu Tag mehr selbst zu bemitleiden. Wieso hatte ich nichts dagegen getan? Es w re ja wenigstens halbwegs in Ordnung gewesen, wenn es Gaara gl cklich gemacht h tte, doch ihm ging es genauso schlecht, und das machte es f r mich umso schlimmer. Ich h tte versuchen m ssen, mit meinem Vater zu reden, ich h tte versuchen m ssen, es zu verhindern! Doch ich war schwach gewesen. Schwach. Und das konnte ich mir nicht verzeihen. Ich hatte das Gl ck meines besten Freundes auf dem Gewissen. Das machte mich fast krank vor Schuldgef hlen. Viele, viele Tr nen lie ich in den See fallen, viele salzige, glitzernde Perlen st rzten die Klippen hinunter und ich bereute jede einzelne. Jede einzelne bedeutete, dass ich wieder schwach gewesen war. Ich konnte mein Leid nicht einmal still ertragen! Das war von einer guten Squaw, der Tochter des H uptlings zu erwarten! Die Tage liefen auch immer gleich ab und in diesem monotonen Quatsch ging ich unter. Gaara litt mit mir. Das war zwar nur wenig tr stlich, doch immerhin einer verstand mich. Mit Tenten, Sakura oder Ino konnte ich nicht reden, meine Schwester w rde mir raten, es einfach durchzustehen, und auch Ino und Sakura w rden mir dies nahe legen. Auch wenn Ino wahrscheinlich f r einen heimlichen Liebhaber pl dieren w rde.

Eines Nachts, als ich gerade auf dem R ckweg von den Klippen zum Dorf war, machte ich einen Umweg. Das spazieren half dabei, nachzudenken, das hatte ich w hrend der letzten Tage festgestellt. Ich ging eine gro e Runde, vom Wasserfall aus ber unsere Felder, durch den Wald Ich lief ein bisschen am Strand entlang und als ich mich wieder zur ck durch den Wald ins Dorf machte, passierte es:  
Ich trat in etwas glitschiges, und ein Tier schloss sein riesiges Maul um mein linkes Bein und bohrte seine kalten Z hne tief in meine Wade. Ich h rte en Ger usch, als ob jemand eine Speer- oder Pfeilspitze an einem Stein sch rfen w rde und sp rte dann erst den Schmerz. Ein lauter Schrei durchdrang die Stille der Nacht und lie die V gel, die um mich herum in den B umen sa en erschreckt wegfliegen und alle kleinen Tiere um mich herum verschreckt wegrennen. Doch all das merkte ich nicht. Ich sp rte nur diesen enormen Schmerz in der Wade, die warme, dickfl ssige Substanz, die sich an meiner Haut hinunter einen Weg bahnte und meine Muskeln und Sehnen, wie sie zertrennt, angerissen oder eingequetscht nach Hilfe und baldiger Erl sung schrien.  
Ich sah nicht wo ich war, mein Sichtfeld schwand. Der Schmerz nah nahm mir jede erdenkliche M glichkeit, mein Umfeld wahrzunehmen. Ich sah nichts mehr, h rte nichts, nichtmall meine eigenen Schreie, und f hlte auch nicht, wie ich zu Boden ging. Je mehr ich mich versuchte, mich zu befreien, desto mehr Schnitten die Z hne des Tieres in mein Fleisch. *Bitte!* flehte ich es an, *Bitte, h r doch auf! Wenn du mich schon umbringen willst, dann mach es doch wenigstens kurz und schmerzlos und sei nicht so grausam und lass mich leiden!* Mein Schreien verebbte nach einigen Minuten und mir rannen nur noch stille Tr nen die Wangen herunter. So viele, wie ich w hrend meiner ganzen, verdammten Ehe mit Gaara nicht geweint hatte. Ich sah immernoch nichts, denn mittlerweile hatte ich so viel Blut verloren, dass ich bald ohnm chtig werden w rde. Ich sah nur verschwommen, wozu die Tr nen, die mir wasserfallartig ber die Wangen liefen, einen entscheidenden Teil beitrugen. Krampfhaft presste ich meine Hand auf die Wunde und begann langsam das Maul des Tieres zu betasten. Es war als h tte das Tier nur einen Kiefer und mehr nicht. Ich konnte keine Nase, Augen, nicht ein einziges Zeichen eines tierischen Kopfes finden. Das kam mir zwar seltsam vor, doch ich k mmerte mich nicht darum. Es war nun eh bald vorbei, warum sich also noch ber solche Dinge Gedanken machen? Tot war schlie lich tot.  
Meine Sicht nahm stetig ab und ich lehnte mich ersch pft mit dem R cken an einen Baumstamm. Die Hand immernoch auf die Wunder gepresst, den Kopf ersch pft an den Stamm gelehnt, die Augen halb geschlossen sa ich da. Mitten in der Nacht, allein im Wald.

Helligkeit strahlte mir durch die geschlossenen Augen entgegen. War ich jetzt im Himmel? Oder war das das Licht, dass mich dorthin bringen sollte? W rden meine Ahnen schon auf mich warten, um mir mitzuteilen, wie schwach und j mmerlich ich war? Oder w rden sie mir vorwerfen, eine schlechte Ehefrau gewesen zu sein? Vielleicht. Es lie sich ja nun mal nicht umgehen, so ffnete ich seufzend die Augen und

Starrte an eine Decke aus Holz. War das der Himmel? Toller Himmel, aus Holz!  
*Und ich dachte, er sei in den Wolken Super Hinata, nicht mal den Himmel kannst du dir richtig vorstellen! Von wegen Himmel, du hast ja den Kopf in den Wolken! Er ist in einem Baum! Da hast du mal gedacht, du w rdest von der Erde wegkommen, und dann? Tja, falsch gedacht!* Miesepeterig setzte ich mich auf und sah mich um. In dem Raum gab es zwei eckige L cher zum hinausgucken, neben mir, stand eine erh hte Ablage und es gab einen Eingang, der mit einem weiteren St ck Holz verbarrikadiert war. *Wie wollen die denn hier rein und raus kommen?* Dann schlug ich mir mit der Hand vor die Stirn. *Oh Hinata! Wenn du tot bist, kannst du doch durch Holz und so was alles schweben! Autsch * Sich gegen den Kopf zu hauen war also keine gute Idee gewesen, es tat weh. Langsam sah ich an mir runter. Ich hatte ein wei es Kleid aus einem seltsamen Stoff an und lag in einem Feldbett unter einer Decke aus Baumwolle oder hnlichem. Drau en zwitscherten die V gel und ich stand auf, um zu dem seltsamen Guckloch zu gehen. Das hei t, ich VERSUCHTE es. Ich schaffte es noch, mich an die Bettkante zu setzten, doch als ich mein rechtes Bein auf dem Boden aufsetzte und es belastete, fuhr mir ein unheimlicher Schmerz durch den ganzen K rper. Es ging alles ganz schnell, ich kippte vorn ber und landete erstmal mit der Nase auf dem Boden. *Super Hinata, du bist also genauso ungeschickt wie im Leben auch.* dachte ich sarkastisch. Doch: *Moment Ich dachte im Himmel oder im Baum egal, ich dachte, da sp rt man keine Schmerzen! Oder bin ich etwa in der H lle?! War ich so schrecklich?* dachte ich panisch, doch da h rte ich auch schon Ger usche vom Eingang. Ein schwarzhaariger Mann lugte zwischen den beiden Holzplatten hindurch. Als er sah, dass ich auf dem Boden lag, eilte er schnell zu mir und half mir, mich aufzusetzen. Er plapperte irgendwas, was aber keine normale Squaw h tte verstehen k nnen. Verst ndnislos sah ich ihn an. Was erz hlte der mir da? War das einer, der von einem Stamm aus dem Norden kam? Er war so blass genau wie ich Oder war er einfach nur zu lange in diesem Baum hier gewesen? Was w rde nur aus mir werden, wenn ich jetzt schon so blass war? W rde ich durchsichtig werden? Oder wei wie der Fuchs im Winter? Ich seufzte wieder. Eindeutig zu viele Fragen. Langsam begann ich zu zweifeln, ob das wirklich der Himmel war oder halt eben DER Baum. Der junge Mann legte einen Arm um meine H fte und setzte mich wieder aufs Bett. Da er immernoch brabbelte, wie ein Wasserfall, sah ich ihn weiterhin verwirrt an. Er hatte beeindruckende, schwarze Augen. Oder waren sie einfach so dunkelbraun, dass sie schon Schwarz aussahen? Woher kam er? Er war irgendwie h bsch Ob er wohl verheiratet war? Er hatte weiche Haut. Wie blieb seine Haut so glatt, wenn er doch eigentlich st ndig h tte jagen m ssen? War das hier im H-Baum so blich? Musste man hier eigentlich Jagen? Ich rieb mir den schmerzenden Kopf. ZU. VIELE. FRAGEN. Wieder sah er mich besorgt an. Ich sah an meinem Bein herunter, das mir vorhin solche Schmerzen bereitet hatte. Die Wade war dick einbandagiert. Mein Fu war leicht blau angelaufen, doch in Anbetracht dessen, wie viel Blut ich in der Nacht hatte verloren haben m ssen, war ich froh, dass er berhaupt noch irgendeine Farbe hatte. Geht es dir gut? fragte der junge Mann und sah mich wieder besorgt an. Doch ich verstand nicht ein Wort. F r mich h rte sich das ungef hr so an: F n n n ? F n n n n n n ? F n n ? und mehr verstand ich grade nicht. Er schien einen Moment zu berlegen. Dann gestikulierte er wild. Willst du etwas essen? er f hrte seinen Arm mehrmals zu seinem Mund und klappte ihn dabei auf und zu, wie ein Lachs. Das sah ziemlich affig aus, ich lachte also, nickte aber. Daraufhin nickte der Schwarzhaarige und verschwand f r kurze Zeit aus dem Raum. Ich seufzte. Ich wusste immernoch nicht, wo ich war oder wer dieser schwarzhaarige Typ war, aber immerhin gab es hier etwas zu essen. Und das keinen Moment zu fr h, denn als der Typ wiederkam wurde er vom lauten Knurren meines Magens empfangen. Ich l chelte ihn verlegen an und machte mich sofort ber den Eintopf und das Brot her. Anfangs war ich noch verwirrt: warum waren Schale und Besteck silbern gl nzend? War es Schmuck? Doch als mein Magen noch einmal ein lautes Knurren vernehmen lie und mich der Mann sachte von der Seite anstupste, verdr ngte ich die Frage aus meinen Gedanken und begann zu essen. Wobei es fressen wohl eher getroffen h tte, denn ich stopfte mir alles auf einmal rein, kleckerte und kr melte wie eine Meisterin. In meinem Eifer war mir das allerdings ziemlich egal.  
Als ich zu ende gegessen hatte, stellte ich das Ding, wo mein Essen draufgestanden hatte, auf den Tisch und schaute den Mann erwartend an. Was hatte er jetzt eigentlich mit mir vor? War ich jetzt tot oder nicht? Sollte ich vielleicht mal nachfragen. Da er mich ja sowieso nicht verstehen w rde, begann ich zu gestikulieren, wie er zuvor. Ich deutete auf meinen Brustkorb, fuhr dann mit der Kante der Hand ber meine Kehle und legte schlie lich den Kopf schief. Er verstand.  
Ob du tot bist? er begann zu lachen, nachdem er wieder sein komisches Gebrabbel angestimmt hatte. Nein, nein, wirklich nicht. Ich sah ihn immernoch verwirrt an. Dann sch ttelte er den Kopf und ich konnte erleichtert aufatmen. Also war ich gestern Nacht doch nicht verblutet. Aber was dachte die anderen meines Stammes? Sie waren bestimmt krank vor Sorge, und wenn sie das ganze Blut finden w rden ich wollte es mir gar nicht weiter ausmalen, also versuchte ich aufzustehen, um diesen Ort schnellstm glich verlassen zu k nnen, doch ich wurde von dem Jungen aufgehalten. Er dr ckte mich sanft zur ck auf das Bett und sch ttelte den Kopf. Ich blieb stur und nickte. Wusste er denn nicht, dass ich die Tochter des H uptlings der Azteken vom mittleren Regenwald war?! Was dachte sich dieser Nordmensch eigentlich dabei, mich hier festzuhalten?! Wieder sch ttelte er den Kopf und deutete auf mein Bein. Ich zuckte trotzig mit den Schultern. Das war mir egal. Ich musste einfach zur ck, um meine Familie, mein Volk nicht l nger leiden zu lassen, als sie es wohl ohnehin schon taten! Der Schwarzhaarige setzte sich wieder neben mich, deutete auf seine Brust und sagte dann: Sasuke. Ich verstand nat rlich wieder nur: F n n . Super, wie sollten wir uns so verst ndigen? Das war doch alles zum Kotzen. Trotz meines abgenervten Gesichtsausdrucks versuchte der Mensch neben mir mit einer Engelsgeduld mir verst ndlich zu machen, was er von mir wollte. Er deutete wieder auf sich. Sa-su-ke. Dann deutete er auf mich und sah mich fragend an. Ich schaute ihn immernoch an, stumm wie ein Fisch. Er seufzte. Wieder versuchte er es. Langsam bekam ich eine Ahnung davon, was er von mir wollte. Er wollte mir seinen Namen erkl ren! Ein L cheln huschte ber mein Gesicht. Sa-su-ke. Sagte er erneut. Sa ich kam nicht mal ann hrend so gut mit dem Namen klar, wie er. Kein Wunder. su-ke. Half er mir l chelnd. Nach ungef hr f nf Minuten, was f r mich einer gef hlten Ewigkeit gleichkam, hatte ich den Namen endlich drauf. Sasuke! strahlte ich und wurde von einem Grinsen begr t. Nun war ich an der Reihe. Ich deutete auf meine Brust und sagte langsam und deutlich: Hi-na-ta. Zu meiner Entt uschung konnte er es gleich beim ersten Mal perfekt. War ich jetzt einfach zu bl d gewesen, oder war mein Name einfach zu einfach? Das war ja mal richtig deprimierend Sasuke stand auf und hielt mir L chelnd seine Hand entgegen. Wollen wir rausgehen? fragte er, doch ich schaute ihn wieder an wie ein St ck Kupfer. Was wollte der von mir?  
Ach, shit murmelte er und machte mir dann mit H nden und F en verst ndlich, was er wollte. Fr hlich nickte ich und ergriff seine Hand, er st tzte mich und so bugsierten wir uns gegenseitig durch die T r. Es war wundersch nes Wetter. Die Sonne schien, der Himmel war blau, die wilden Blumen bl hten mit den B schen und B umen um die Wette und Bienen und Schmetterlinge flogen leicht von Bl te zu Bl te. Ich seufzte erleichtert auf. Die Sonne wieder auf der Haut zu sp ren tat unglaublich gut, es kam mir so vor, als w re es Ewigkeiten her, dass ich sie gesehen hatte. Einmal nicht im Dorf aufzuwachen, hatte wohl wirklich Wunder gewirkt! *Das h tte ich echt schon viel fr her machen sollen * dachte ich und setzte mich mit Sasuke auf einen Stein, nur wenige hundert Meter von ihrer Unterkunft entfernt. Oh schau mal, die Blume da, Sasuke! sagte ich und deutete auf eine Wildrose ungef hr zwei Meter von uns entfernt. Er schaute erst auf, als er seinen Namen h rte und sah meinem ausgestreckten Arm hinterher. Blu-me. Sagte er langsam. War das schon wieder eins seiner komischen Worte, die doch keiner verstand? Ich sch ttelte den Kopf, die e Menschen aus dem Norden tse, tse, tse. Blu-me. Sagte Sasuke und stupste mich an. Brav wiederholte ich es. Er stand auf. Gespannt beobachtete ich, wie er aufstand, auf die Wildrose zuging und auf sie deutete. Ich nickte. Er beugte sich herab, holte eine Pfeilspitze oder so was aus seiner Hosentasche und schnitt die Rose ab. Verletzt sah ich ihn an. Wie konnte er das Leben der Rose so einfach beenden? Sie war doch noch sehr jung gewesen! Noch eine Knospe, die gerade dabei war das sich das erste Mal zu ffnen! Wie konnte er dieses Leben einfach so ohne Sinn und Zweck beenden? Verwirrt sah er mich an und kam langsam mit der Blume in der Hand auf mich zu, kniete sich vor mich hin und sah mich fragend an. Was hei t Blume bei euch? Ich verstand ihn sofort. Keine Ahnung wie, aber es klappte auf Anhieb. Avoarda. Sagte ich leise, immernoch verletzt. Avoarda. Wiederholte er. Ich schenke sie dir, als Zeichen unserer ersten Begegnung. Halte sie in Ehren. Fl sterte er mir ins Ohr und obwohl ich weniger als die H lfte verstand, wurde ich rot. Knallrot.

Als ich am n chsten Morgen in meinem Bett erwachte, wartete schon ein gutgelaunter Sasuke auf mich. Wir fr hst ckten gemeinsam und unterhielten uns mehr schlecht als recht, denn obwohl wir uns gestern noch viele, viele Worte beigebracht hatten, h rte es sich trotzdem ungemein abgehackt ab, und die W rter waren einfach falsch. Nach dem Fr hst ck half er mir mich mehr oder weniger zu waschen. Eine Katzenw sche gen gte mir dann allerdings. Sasuke hielt mir die Hand hin, als ich aus dem Badezimmer kam, fertig angezogen f r den Tag. Lass uns raus gehen. Grinste er. Ich ergriff die Hand und nickte. Die Geste war mir irgendwie ein Begriff. Drau en angekommen setzten wir uns wieder auf die Bank und schauten uns ein wenig die Blumen, V gel, Bienen und B sche an. Nach einer Weile begannen wir wieder uns ein wenig holprig zu unterhalten und uns noch mehr W rter beizubringen. Fast den ganzen Tag sa en wir dort. Gegen Abend h rte ich Schritte von hinten n herkommen und drehte mich alarmiert um. Nur wenige Sekunden nachdem ich den Eindringling entdeckt hatte stie er auch schon einen Schrei aus. OI SASUUUUKEEEE!!! rief der blonde Mann uns entgegen. Auch Sasuke drehte sich nun um und blickte fragend in die Richtung des Ank mmlings.  
Naruto! Sasuke grinste. Was gibt s? Der Blonde stand nun hinter uns und ich blickte direkt in seine gro en, Meerblauen Augen. *Wow * war alles was ich bei diesem Anblick denken konnte. Der General will dich sehen. (A: bitte das General Englisch aussprechen ^^ danke) Warum? Hab ich was falsch gemacht? Er selbst erteilte mir doch den Auftrag f r sie zu sorgen! emp rte er sich. Der Blonde zuckte mit den Schultern und sah mich absch tzend an. Ich mochte diesen Blick nicht und blickte skeptisch zur ck, hoch in die ozeanblauen Augen. Keine Ahnung Aber geh ruhig, ich kann auf deine Freundin aufpassen. Grinste er. Sasuke sah mich berlegend an. Konnte er mich alleine lassen? Dann nickte er. Hinata? ich blickte ihn an, meine Augen und Gedanken hatten sich an dem Blondschopf verloren. Na-ru-to. Sagte Sasuke langsam und deutete auf den Blonden. Naruto. Wiederholte ich den Namen schnell. Ich wollte auf keinen Fall, dass mich einer der beiden irgendwie f r bl d hielt, wie Sasuke es am Tag zuvor getan haben musste, als ich mir mit seinem Namen einen abgebrochen hatte. Naruto, das ist Hinata. Naruto wiederholte meinen Namen und streckte mir die Hand hin. Total berfordert sah ich zu Sasuke. Er nickte, ich ergriff die Hand und lie mich von Naruto durchsch tteln. Als der Schwarzhaarige aufstand sah ich ihn fragend an. Ich hatte schlie lich so gut wie nichts von der Konversation der beiden zuvor mitbekommen bzw. verstanden. Hektisch klammerte ich mich an Sasukes Hand. Wo ging er hin? So ganz ohne mich! Wollte er mich jetzt alleine lassen und einfach mit diesem Naruto weggehen? Oka, er sah ganz gut aus, ziemlich gut sogar, aber das war doch keine Entschuldigung mir einfach Sasuke wegzunehmen!  
Ich komme bald wieder. Sagte er ruhig und langsam, nachdem er sich zu mir hinuntergebeugt hatte. Ich verstand, hielt ihn aber trotzdem fest. Ich wollte nicht, dass er ging! Vorsichtig l ste er meine Finger von seinem Handgelenk und l chelte dabei immernoch mit einer Engelsgeduld. Unglaublich. Dann drehte er sich um, klopfte Naruto im Vorbeigehen nochmal auf die Schulter und verschwand dann aus meinem Blickfeld. Naruto setzte sich vorsichtig neben mich. Wie geht es deinem Bein, tut es sehr weh? fragte er nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens. Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Hm? Naruto ging einen Moment in sich, er schloss die Augen und schien zu berlegen, wie er mir das nun am besten h tte verst ndlich machen k nnen. Dann deutete er auf mein Bein und verzog das Gesicht. Ich verstand und musste Grinsen. So oh l l . Sagte ich und drehte meine Hand in der Luft. Mit passendem Gesichtsausdruck versteht sich. Er nickte und schaute wieder auf die Wiese hinaus.

Sasuke kam nur kurze Zeit sp ter wieder. Er machte mir mit H nden und F en begreiflich, dass er weiter f r mich sorgen w rde und ich dortbleiben k nne, bis mein Bein geheilt w re. Bis dies geschah vergingen allerdings zahlreiche Wochen und in diesen Wochen brachten wir uns gegenseitig mehr oder weniger die Sprache des anderen bei. Nach ungef hr dem zweiten Neumond, was ich in seinem Lager verbrachte, konnten wir uns schon vern nftig verst ndigen und mussten nicht mehr auf die Hand-Fu -Kommunikation zur ckgreifen. Wir verlebten unglaublich sch ne Wochen miteinander Gingen im See schwimmen, machten lange Spazierg nge oder lagen einfach nur im hohen Gras der Felder herum. Doch Sasuke wurde mittlerweile immer fter zum General gerufen, was unsere gemeinsame Zeit doch um einiges verk rzte. Auch wenn ich mit dem blonden Chaosmann Naruto viel Spa hatte, vermisste ich Sasuke in dieser Zeit immer unglaublich. Naruto? Warum muss Sasuke immer so viel zu diesem General? fragte Hinata eines Nahmittags w hrend sie gemeinsam auf einer Bank am Seeufer sa en. Der Blonde schaute lange Zeit aufs Wasser, bevor er antwortete. Sasuke ist ein sehr wichtiger Mann f r unsere Truppen. Die alle vertrauen ihm. Er ist so was wie der Unterh uptling oder der Stammes lteste, von dem alle einen Rat wollen. Verstehst du? Hinata nickte langsam. Ich glaube schon. hm, Hinata? fragte Naruto nach einer langen Zeit des Schweigens, in der wir beide ber den See in die Ferne geblickt hatten. Ja? Sie sah ihn an. hm ich wei nicht wie ich es sagen soll aber ich glaube, ich wei , was der General diesmal von Sasuke will druckste der Blonde herum.  
Ja, einen Rat. Das hast du doch vorhin schon gesagt. Sie runzelte ihre Stirn. Die dunklen Schatten lie en ihre Haut nur noch heller erscheinen.  
Nein wei t du, er fragt jedes Mal, wie es dir geht, wann der Sergeant holte noch einmal tief Luft. Er fragt, wann wir dich wieder in die Wildnis, zu deinem Volk bringen k nnen er senkte den Kopf, traurig, dass seine neugewonnene Freundin wohl schon bald wieder ziehen lassen m ssen w rde. Hinata fixierte ihn mit ihren hellen, fliederfarbenen Augen. Es tut mir leid nuschelte der Blonde, als er ihr einen kurzen Blick zuwarf. Es geht mir schon fast wieder gut aber ich will hier nicht weg. Sagte sie leise, und ihre Augen f llten sich mit Tr nen. Aber willst du deine Familie und Freunde nicht wiedersehen? fragte Naruto trotz allem ein wenig verwirrt. D-Doch, nat rlich! schluchzte sie. A-Aber I-Ich Sie warf sich schluchzend in Narutos Arme. Shhhhht Shhhhh es wird schon warum willst du nicht zur ck? versuchte er sie erst zu beruhigen, doch seine angeborene Neugier konnte er nun doch nicht abstellen. I-Ich wurde verlobt schluchzte sie an Narutos Schulter. Oh verstehe. Kommentierte er. N-Nein, es ist nicht so, dass ich ihn nicht m gen w rde! stellte sie schnell klar. E-Er ist mein bester Freund aber wir k nnten einfach nicht ber dieses Stadium hinaus wir k nnten nie du wei t schon Kinder bekommen. Aber genau das w-wird von der H uptlingst chtern nun mal erwartet! sie schluchzte wieder hilflos, zitterte. M-Meine Schwester war schon immer die bessere Tochter von uns beiden als sie verlobt wurde, verliebte sie sich sofort in ihren Br utigam I-Ich war immer schon das schwarze Schaf in der Familie Naruto strich ihr sanft ber das lange schwarz-blaue Haar. Hey ganz ruhig

Wieder entstand eine lange Phase des Schweigens zwischen den beiden. Als Hinata sich wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatte fragte der Blondschopf: Es Es gibt noch einen anderen Faktor, warum du hier bleiben willst, stimmt s? Sie sah ihn an, erst schockiert, doch dann l chelte sie. Du bist schlauer als du aussiehst Ja Naruto nickte. Ich liebe dich auch. Sagte er und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Hinata riss die Augen auf und stie sich von ihm weg. Doch er begann zu lachen. War nur ein Witz! Hehe du hast doch nicht echt geglaubt, dass ich dich jemals von Sasuke wegbringen k nnte? Ihr passt viel zu gut zueinander! Hinata entspannte sich und lehnte sich wieder an Narutos Schulter. Mal sehen, was Sasuke vom General zu berichten hat sagte die H uptlingstochter und starrte wieder ber den See. Hinata? Ich werde euch helfen. Euch beiden, mein ich. Ihr m sst einfach irgendwie zusammen bleiben Dann bleibe ich halt hier. Ist doch egal, was der General sagt. Sagte sie trotzig, doch Naruto sch ttelte den Kopf. Tut mir leid, Hina, aber so einfach ist das nicht. Du w rst entweder eine Gefangene oder ein Versuchsobjekt. Und bei beiden w rdest du Sasuke nicht sehen k nnen Die einzige M glichkeit w re sein Gesicht verdunkelte sich, Hinata dachte schon, er w rde jeden Moment eine schreckliche Voraussage machen, doch dann hellte sich Narutos Gesicht schlagartig wieder auf und er sagte zufrieden mit sich selbst: Ja, das k nnte klappen, naja, mal sehen was Sasuke sagt, wenn er wiederkommt. Naruto!!! hallte eine zornige Stimme ber das Feld hinter ihnen hinweg. Die beiden drehten sich um. Es war Sasuke. Ach, Sasuke! Wenn man vom Teufel spricht! H r mal, ich muss dir unbedingt was- weiter kam der Uzumaki nicht, denn Sasukes Faust traf ihn schmerzhaft an der rechten Wange. Was machst du mit Hinata?! Lass deine schmierigen Pfoten von ihr! br llte er den v llig perplex am Boden liegenden Naruto an, nahm die H uptlingstochter am Handgelenk und verschwand wutschnaubend mit ihr im Haus. Ihre Beruhigungsversuche ignorierte der Uchiha, wutschnaubend schlug er die T r von Hinatas Zimmer hinter ihnen zu und schleuderte sie etwas unsanft auf ihr Bett, dann stampfte er im Zimmer auf und ab, um sich etwas abzureagieren. Was hast du da drau en mit ihm gemacht!? presste er nach einigen Minuten zwischen zusammengebissenen Z hnen heraus. Sasuke! H r mir zu! Es ist nicht so, wie du denkst! versuchte sie ihn erneut zu beruhigen, doch er tat ihren Versuch mit einer w tenden Handbewegung ab. Sasuke! Er wollte- Ja, er wollte! Das hab ich gesehen! rief er sauer und stapfte zum Fenster. Nach einigen Minuten fragte Hinata leise: Was wollte der General? Sasuke seufzte. Den gab es ja auch noch Das bliche er hat sich nach deiner Gesundheit erkundigt. Sie schwiegen. Er will mich wieder zu meinem Volk zur ckschicken, richtig? Sasuke sah die H uptlingstochter erstaunt an. W-Woher wei t du-? Naruto hat es mir erz hlt Sasukes Blick verdunkelte sich, doch bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, f gte Hinata schnell hinzu: Sasuke, er liebt dich wie einen Bruder, und mich wie eine Schwester! Er will uns helfen irgendwie zusammen zu bleiben! Ich liebe dich! Du bist der einzige Grund warum ich nicht zu meinem Volk zur ck will! Ich habe mich heute bei Naruto ausgeweint! Deswegen hatte er mich im Arm! Und es ging alles von mir aus! Bei meinem Volk darf man n mlich seinen Freunden in den Armen liegen! warf sie ihm in einem einzigen Redeschwall vor die F e. Der Uchiha stand wie paralysiert da, er bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. Dann, ganz pl tzlich, lie er sich auf die Truhe, die unterm Fenster stand sinken und vergrub das Gesicht in den H nden. Oh nein, nein, nein, nein, nein! Ich hab grad meinem besten Freund eine gescheuert, weil er mir helfen wollte murmelte er verzweifelt. Hinata humpelte durchs Zimmer, setzte sich neben ihn und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Er wird dir nicht b se sein. Er kennt dich schlie lich besser als kein anderer und wei wie eifers chtig du werden kannst, nicht war? redete sie langsam auf ihn ein. Aber wenn du dich entschuldigen m chtest, w rde ich sagen, wir beeilen uns und gehen wieder zur ck, bevor er weg ist. Sasuke nickte und stand auf.  
Hinata sollte Recht behalten. Auf der Bank am Seeufer sa ein verwirrter, geknickter Naruto und starrte ber das Wasser, immer noch seine schmerzende Wange haltend. Als er die beiden kommen h rte drehte er sich langsam um. Da standen seine beiden besten Freunde, Hand in Hand. Hinata l chelte ihn warm an und Sasuke schaute mehr auf den Boden als auf seinen Kameraden. Erst als die Schwarzhaarige ihm einen kleinen Sto versetzte, setzte er sich in Bewegung und setzte sich wortlos neben Naruto. Schweigend sa en die beiden da einige Minuten und starrten bers Wasser. Tut mir leid. Sagte Sasuke irgendwann. Hinata, die sich auf einen nahen Stein gesetzt hatte, hatte schon gedacht, er w rde nie etwas sagen. Ich- setzte er von neuem an, um sein Handeln zu entschuldigen, doch Naruto winkte ab. Schon okay, Mann. Ich wei doch wie du bist. Aber Sasuke verkrampfte sich, was wollte er jetzt? Mann, hast du einen Schlag! rieb sich der Uzumaki lachend den Kiefer. Als Sasuke nun ins lachende Gesicht seines Freundes sah, konnte er nicht anders als mit zu lachen. Auch die H uptlingstochter die keine zwei Meter von der Bank entfernt sa , konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Irgendwann setzte sie sich zu den beiden auf die Bank und Naruto begann ihnen seinen Plan zu erkl ren. Wenn Hinata in ein bis zwei Wochen wieder entlassen wird, musst du, Sasuke gucken, dass du zu der Zeit auf einer Mission bist. Am besten einer Erkundungssache. Dann st rzt du dich am besten einen Wasserfall runter. Hinata, du hast mir mal erz hlt, dass, wenn man ganz grade springt, keiner der Wasserf lle hier gef hrlich ist, richtig? fragte er, w hrend Sasuke ein wenig hilflos aussah. Ja, richtig. Best tigte die H uptlingstochter. Gut. Also, Sasuke. Du wirst dich hinunterst rzen und schauen, dass dich die anderen mit denen du auf Mission bist, auf jeden Fall f r tot halten. Hina, gibt es nicht irgendwo eine H hle hinter einem Wasserfall? wieder bejahte sie. Gut. Zeig ihn Sasuke wenn ihr das n chste Mal das Lager verlassen d rft. Du, Sasuke gehst dann nat rlich mit deinem Erkundungsteam dorthin und schwingst dich am besten mit einer Liane hinunter unauff llig, versteht sich. Sie sollen halt denken, dass du tot bist. Hina, du wirst von mir und einem weiteren Team in die Wildnis entlassen. Ich werde daf r sorgen, dass es etwas weiter weg vom Wasserfall ist, damit man keinen Verdacht sch pft. Du wirst Sasuke aus der H hle holen und dann k nnt ihr eigentlich machen was ihr wollt schloss der Uzumaki seinen Plan. Hinata fiel ihm um den Hals. Danke, danke, danke, danke, danke Naruto!!! sie dr ckte ihm langsam aber sicher die Luft ab. S-Schon g-guuuut. Presste er heraus und l ste ihre Arme von seinen Atemwegen. Sasuke freute sich zwar, sah seinen Freund jedoch skeptisch an. Und was ist mit dir? fragte er ber Hinata hinweg, die zuerst ihn und dann Naruto fragend anschaute. Ich hehehe was soll mit mir sein? fragte er nerv s. Na, bleibst du hier? Oder kommst du mit? Naruto schaute lange wieder bers Meer. Ich setzte er schlie lich an. Ich wei nicht. Ich m chte gerne mit euch zusammen bleiben. Aber ich will euch nicht im Weg stehen. Ich meine, ihr wisst ja selber noch nicht was ihr wollt. Und wenn ich euch eins sagen kann, dann dass es ziemlich tzend ist als Single mit einem P rchen zusammen zu leben grinste er. Hinata nickte. Sie und Sasuke wussten wirklich noch nicht, was sie vorhatten. Ich ich glaube, wir sollten langsam ins Bett gehen und erstmal eine Nacht dar ber schlagen. Sasuke und Naruto sahen sie sehr komisch an. hm ist was? Dann lachten die beiden laut los. Es hei t nicht schlagen S e! japste Sasuke. Das h-hei t schlafen! Oh. Ein leichter Rotschimmer legte sich ber Hinatas Wangen und ein verlegenes L cheln breitete sich aus.

Am n chsten Tag wurde die H uptlingstochter von den warmen Sonnenstrahlen geweckt, die durch ihr Fenster fielen. Morgen, S e. Sagte jemand neben ihr. Sie drehte den Kopf und sah Sasuke neben sich liegen. L chelnd erinnerte sie sich an den letzten Abend.

---flashback-  
Nachdem sie sich von Naruto verabschiedet und die T r hinter sich geschlossen hatten sa en sie noch eine Weile aneinander gelehnt auf dem Bett. Der Mond schien auf sie herab und lie die helle Haut der beiden leuchten wie sie nichts anderes je gekannt hatten. Hinata genoss die W rme die Sasuke ihr gab und er sog mit jedem Atemzug genie erisch ihren Duft ein. Er war so nat rlich nicht wie bei den Frauen die er aus England kannte. Sie hatten sich immer alle einparf miert und stanken f rchterlich. Hinata war anders. Und das Beste daran: sie geh rte allein ihm. Niemand anders machte sie ihm streitig, denn er und Naruto waren die Einzigen die sich mit ihr befassten und sich um die junge Aztekin k mmerten. Sasuke? fl sterte Hinata ganz leise und sah ihn mit ihren gro en, wundersch n leuchtenden Augen an. Hm? fragte er w hrend er sich von diesen Augen hypnotisieren lie . Ich habe noch nie jemanden so sehr gemocht wie dich sagte sie langsam. Ich glaube ich glaube ich m chte dich heiraten. Sagte sie mit gro en Augen und wieder legte sich ein Rotschimmer auf ihre Wangen. Sasuke musste schmunzeln. Es war einfach zu niedlich, wie sie sich mit seiner Sprache immernoch etwas auf Kriegsfu befand. Ich liebe dich auch. Sagte er und k sste sie z rtlich. Hinata l chelte selig. Sie war wirklich wunschlos gl cklich. Dieses Gef hl, alleine schon mit dem Uchiha zusammen sein zu k nnen wurde wirklich nur von dem Gef hl berschattet von ihm gek sst zu werden. Sie befand sich vollst ndig auf Wolke 7. Als er sich von ihr l ste, berkam sie das Verlangen. Wie konnte er einfach so aufh ren sie zu k ssen? Sie, die H uptlingstochter! Schnell lie sie ihre Hand in seinen Haaren verschwinden und dr ckte seine Lippen wieder auf ihre. berrascht riss er die Augen auf, doch als Sasuke das Verlangen, die Lust und das Feuer in ihren Augen sah, musste er l cheln. Er dr ckte sie n her an sich, und als sie den Kuss vertieften und Hinata bereits auf seinem Scho sa , lie er sich vorsichtig zur ckfallen. Hinata unterbrach den Kuss und quietschte kurz, doch als sie ihm in die Augen sah, wusste sie was er wollte. Zu fr h? fragte er liebevoll, doch sie sch ttelte l chelnd den Kopf und beugte sich wieder zu ihm herab, w hrend er die Decke ber sie beide warf ---flashback ende---

Morgen. Sagte sie und kuschelte sich an ihn. Ich muss leider bald los, also w rde ich sagen, ich hol uns mal unser Fr hst ck sagte er. Hinata nickte. Sie wollte zwar nicht, dass er auch nur eine Millisekunde wegging, aber er kam ja wieder. Und dann auch noch mit etwas leckerem zu essen! Schnell zog sich der Uchiha an und ging in die Mensa, um m glichst bald etwas zwischen die Z hne zu kriegen. Als er im Essenszelt anstand trat der General zu ihm.  
Uchiha? Guten Morgen. Guten Morgen, Sir! sagte Sasuke und salutierte. Wie geht es der Wilden? fragte der gro e, ziemlich korpulente Mann. Gut, Sir. Ich denke, wir k nnen sie Anfang n chster Woche entlassen. Sagte der J ngere h flich.  
Nicht schon fr her? Es w re riskant. Sie humpelt immernoch und ich glaube nicht, dass sie damit weit kommen w rde. Der Schwarzhaarige General nickte. Uchiha, ich m chte, dass sie sich dann ab heute weniger mit ihr abgeben. Sir? Sasuke verstand sehr wohl, was er wollte. Und es kam ihm auch sehr recht.  
Sie hat sich schon viel zu sehr an sie gew hnt. Ich werde Uzumaki und Rock sich mehr um sie sorgen lassen. Teilte ihm der General mit. Rock? fragte Sasuke verwirrt. Rock Lee war der wom glich enthusiastischste, naivste und energiegeladenste Soldat, den sie aus England mitgenommen hatten. Er passte so gar nicht in Narutos Plan. Ja. Ich kann Uzumaki nicht zutrauen, dass er sich rund um die Uhr um die Wilde k mmert. Haben sie ein Problem damit? Sasuke berlegte fieberhaft. N-Nein wann soll ich beginnen von ihr fern zu bleiben? Am besten sofort. Sie werden sie immer seltener besuchen, verstanden? Dadurch wird es einfacher, sie wieder zu entlassen. Sasuke nickte. Jawohl, Sir.

Wieder bei Hinata erz hlte er ihr w hrend des Fr hst cks alles und als dann auch noch Naruto vorbeischaute t ftelte der Blonde kurz an seinem Plan herum und verk ndete dann: Kein Problem. Hina, du musst einfach so tun, als w rdest du ihn nicht verstehen. Das d rfte ja kein Problem f r dich sein. Sie nickte. Und ansonsten gehen wir so vor, wie geplant. Die beiden anderen nickten. Kurze Zeit sp ter verabschiedeten sich Naruto und Sasuke, um ihren Dienst anzutreten und Hinata setzte sich den Rest des Tages auf die Bank und wartete auf die beiden.

Dieser Lee war wirklich ein seltsamer Mensch, so viel konnte Hinata schon nach einem Tag mit ihm sagen. Er sah aus wie eine Mischung aus Frosch und Pilz und hatte gewaltige Augenbrauen. Aber ansonsten war er sehr bem ht um sie gewesen. Er w rde ihnen bei ihrer Flucht wohl kaum Probleme bereiten. Es waren Tage der Vorbereitung, die wahnsinnig schnell an Hinata, Sasuke und Naruto vorbeizogen. Die Zeit bis zu ihrer Entlassung war allerdings schwer f r die drei. Sasuke konnte sie immer weniger besuchen und auch Naruto kam in den letzten drei Tagen h chstens ein Mal am Tag. Dazu wurde sie immer mehr von Lee betreut. Er war zwar seltsam, aber irgendwie war er der H uptlingstochter ans Herz gewachsen. Mit seiner offenen, verr ckten Art eigentlich schade, dass sie ihn nie wiedersehen w rde aber daf r strahlte ihr eine gemeinsame Zukunft mit Sasuke entgegen.

Der Tag des Abschiedes war gekommen. Naruto w rde nicht mitkommen. Sasuke und Hinata wollten zu ihrem Volk zur ckkehren, wenigstens um ihrem Vater zu zeigen, dass seine j ngere Tochter noch lebte, auch wenn er die Verbindung mit Sasuke nicht anerkennen w rde. Sie war sich ihrer Sache so sicher, dass sie f r ihn sogar ihr Volk verlassen und sich mit ihm eine gemeinsame Zukunft aufbauen w rde. Naruto und sein Trupp, in dem auch Lee zu finden war, eskortierten Hinata, nachdem sie sich auf ihre Weise beim General bedankt und sich verabschiedet hatte in genau die entgegengesetzte Richtung, in die Sasuke und sein Trupp am Tag davor aufgebrochen waren. Auf einer kleinen Lichtung verabschiedeten sie sich schlie lich. Miss Hinata! Es ist beraus schrecklich f r mich, sie nun gehen zu lassen! Ich habe sie sehr gemocht! Was sage ich!? Ich mag sie sehr! Und ich werde sie schmerzlichst vermissen! jammerte Lee heulend rum.  
Naruto grinste, als er der H uptlingstochter gegen ber trat. Hina Ich werde dich auch schmerzlichst vermissen. Grinste er sie an. Hinata viel ihr um den Hals. Ich hab dich sooo lieb! fl sterte sie ihm ins Ohr. Ich dich auch. L chelte er. Ich werde dich nie vergessen, Hinata, Tochter des H uptlings der Azteken. Sie l chelte. Ich dich auch nicht, Sergeant Uzumaki Naruto. Dann drehte sie sich um und machte ein paar Schritte auf die B ume zu und drehte sich dann nochmal um, um dem Blondschopf nochmals zu Winken und lieb zu L cheln, w hrend Lee B che weinte. Nachdem Naruto ihr dann auch zur ck gewunken hatte, drehte sie sich schlie lich um und verschwand schlie lich zwischen den B umen, das Schimmern ihres wei en Leinenkleides wurde immer schw cher. Naruto sah ihr noch einen Moment hinterher, dann realisierte der junge Sergeant, dass er seine Truppe wegf hren musste, und dirigierte sie wieder zum Lager zur ck.

Hinata beobachtete sie von einem H gel aus. Als der Blondschopf mit seinem Trupp au er Sichtweite war, lief sie wieder vom H gel hinunter, ber die Lichtung und zur ck, Richtung Lager. Sie machte einen gro en Bogen um das Lager und den Trupp des Uzumaki. Sie durfte von niemandem gesehen werden. Unter keinen Umst nden. Schnell wie der Wind lief sie endlich wieder frei durch den Wald, auf dem Weg zu dem Menschen der ihr wohl am meisten auf der Welt bedeutete. Es dauerte fast eine Stunde, die sie pausenlos durchgerannt war, dann begann sie sich langsam durch das Unterholz zu pirschen, so wie ihr Vater es ihr vor so vielen Jahren beigebracht hatte. Nach einer Weile h rte sie etwas auf sich zukommen. Eine Truppe von M nnern. Schnell versteckte Hinata sich und lie sie vorbei ziehen. Es musste Sasukes Trupp gewesen sein, denn die M nner sahen traurig und niedergeschlagen aus, ganz so, als h tten sie vor kurzem jemanden verloren. Als die Truppe junger M nner au er H rweite war rannte Hinata weiter, so lange, bis sie das Tosen des Wasserfalls h ren konnte und weiter. Endlich konnte sie ihn wieder sehen. Sasuke. Sie waren f r etwas mehr als drei Tage getrennt gewesen, doch das war es ihr wert. Eine Zukunft f r drei Tage, gerne. Schnell schwang sich die junge Aztekin mit einer Liane durch den Wasserfall und in die H hle hinein, in der Sasuke wie abgesprochen auf sie wartete. Er sa etwas angefeuchtete auf einem Stein und wartete. Als sie hinein schwang schaute er auf und l chelte. Schnell sprang sie auf ihn zu und fiel im gl cklich um den Hals, k sste ihn. Endlich wieder. Sie war so st rmisch gewesen, dass sie ihn mit ihrem Schwung hinten ber warf.  
Hinata? fragte Sasuke, als sie ihm eine Sekunde zum Luft schnappen gab. K nnen wir bitte aufstehen? Ich liege nicht gern ber einem ziemlich spitzen Stein Hinata lachte und stand von ihm auf. Ich glaube wir sollten uns langsam auf den Weg machen. Sagte sie. Ist mein Trupp denn schon weit genug weg? fragte er etwas pikiert dar ber, dass sein Trupp ihn so einfach verlassen haben sollte. Ja er kam mir vielleicht zwei Meilen von hier entgegen. hm tut mir leid. Er nickte. Schon okay, lass uns lieber schauen, dass wir hier weg kommen. Sie nickte und so machten sie sich auf den Weg.

Wie ging es Naruto? fragte Sasuke, als sich die Sonne langsam zum Mittag senkte. Er sorgte sich um seinen besten Freund, w rde er ohne ihn zu recht kommen?  
Ja er war ganz gefasst Ich glaube, er wird zu recht kommen ich hoffe es. Sagte sie leise. Der Uchiha nickte. Er w rde ihn vermissen, das war sicher. Er w rde die Art des Sonnenscheins vermissen, wie er ihn anstrahlte, wie er beleidigt war und wie er seine Sp e mit ihm trieb. Aber der Blonde hatte sich dazu entschieden, bei der Armee zu bleiben und er, Sasuke, hatte sich dazu entschieden sein Leben mit Hinata zu verbringen. Bei ihrem Volk, den Azteken oder auch sonst irgendwo. Sie kamen an diesem Tag nicht besonders weit, da Hinata sich so weit entfernt von dem Gebiet ihres Stammes nicht wirklich auskannte und Sasuke etwas erm det vom bereits zweit gigen Marsch mit seinem Erkundungstrupp war. Sie schliefen in einem Moosbeet, eng aneinander gekuschelt und die K pfe auf der moosbewachsenen Wurzel eines Baumes.

Am n chsten Morgen machten sie sich schon bei Sonnenaufgang wieder auf den Weg, immer weiter ins Innere des dunklen Waldes. Hand in Hand stapften sie in ihren d nnen Schuhen aus Hirschleder durch das Unterholz und hielten nur an, um zu essen, zu trinken oder sich ein wenig auszuruhen. Am Abend hatten sie schon fast das Gebiet der Azteken erreicht. Hinata jubelte. Hier in der N he herrscht einer unserer Nachbarst mme! Wenn wir ihr Lager finden, w rden sie uns bestimmt f r heute Nacht beherbergen und uns vielleicht sogar ein St ck begleiten! Oder wir k nnten mit dem Kanu den Fluss hinunter fahren! Dann w rden wir noch schneller bei meinem Vater ankommen! Sasuke nickte. Dann lass uns ihr Lager suchen. Die H uptlingstochter lie allen ihren Instinkten freien Lauf. Sie las Spuren, orientierte sich an moosbewachsenen B umen und lie sich vom Wind leiten. Sasuke hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, wie sie es geschafft hatte, doch tats chlich trafen sie nach zwei Stunden, als die D mmerung bereits weit hintere ihnen lag, im Umfeld des Dorfes ein, wo sie auch direkt von zwei b renhaften Indianern begr t wurden. Sie hielten sie in ihren Klammergriffen gefangen und f hrten sie zu ihrem H uptling, der am Feuer sa und eine Pfeife mit einem s lich duftenden Kraut rauchte. Wer seid ihr? fragte er ohne aufzublicken.  
Hinata kniete nieder. Hinata, Tochter des gr ten H uptlings der Azteken, Hiashi-sama. Ich erbitte ihre Hilfe f r mich und meinen Freund. Sagte sie unterw rfig und bedeutete Sasuke sich ebenfalls auf die Knie fallen zu lassen. Er tat wie gehei en. Der alte Mann sah sie an. Legte eine Hand unter ihr Kinn und dr ckte es sanft nach oben, um ihr Gesicht im Feuerschein genauer betrachten zu k nnen. Sasuke verkrampfte sich, doch Hinata legte ihre Hand auf seine und er entspannte sich wieder. Ah ja ich erinnere mich an dein Gesicht. Hiashi-samas Tochter Was w nschst du, was f hrt dich in unser Gebiet? Ich hatte mich vor vielen Monden verletzt und wurde in einem weit entfernten Gebiet wieder gesund gepflegt. Nun versuchen wir, unseren Weg zur ck nach Hause zu finden. Wir haben eine lange Reise hinter uns und erbitten nun eure Hilfe. Der H uptling starrte wieder ins Feuer. Er schien zu berlegen. Sasuke hatte nur wenig von dem verstanden, was Hinata mit dem alten Mann beredet hatte. W hrend sie die ganze Zeit in seiner Sprache gesprochen und so bung bekommen hatte, hatte er die meisten W rter ihrer Sprache wieder verlernt und konnte sich kaum noch an etwas erinnern, von dem, was sie ihm beigebracht hatte. Was meinst du mit Hilfe? fragte er langsam. Bitte, es w re schon genug, wenn ihr uns f r heute Nacht hier an eurem Feuer schlafen lassen w rdet. Sie verbeugte sich noch tiefer. Wollt ihr uns beleidigen?! rief er aufgebracht. Hinata und Sasuke fuhren zusammen. Nur so wenig f r die Tochter des H uptlings zu tun w re schandhaft! Wir werden euch ein Zelt geben. Wie lange w nscht ihr uns mit eurer Anwesenheit zu beehren, Prinzessin? fragte er. Wir m chten so schnell wie m glich nach Hause zur ck. K nntet ihr uns bei Sonnenaufgang ein Kanu geben? Wir w rden es bestimmt irgendwann zur ck bringen Der alte Mann lachte. Na das h rt sich schon eher nach einer Prinzessin an! rief er gl cklich. Simbaqua O! Aniatak! Bringt unseren G sten etwas zu essen und zu trinken und bereitet ein Zelt f r sie vor! rief er ber das Feuer hinweg. Keine Sekunde sp ter sprangen zwei M nner auf und verschwanden aus dem Feuerschein. Hinata l chelte dankbar. Danke, H uptling. Wir stehen tief in Eurer Schuld. Nein, Prinzessin. Euer Vater hat uns vor einigen Wintern einmal Im Kampf gegen die Belagerer des Westens unterst tzt! Hiermit ist unsere Schuld beglichen. Hinata nickte und wandte sich dann zu Sasuke. Alles in Ordnung, wir werden morgen Abend bei meinem Volk ankommen! strahlte sie und setzte sich hin. Sasuke freute sich mit ihr und setzte sich so wie er es sich bei den anderen Indianerm nnern abgeguckt hatte im Schneidersitz neben die schwarzhaarige H uptlingstochter.

Der n chste Morgen kam f r die beiden Verliebten viel zu fr h. Zu fr h wurden sie aus der warmen Umarmung gerissen, doch sie wollten den Leuten nicht l nger als n tig zur Last fallen. Hinata und Sasuke bedankten sich bei Simbaqua O und Aniatak und all den anderen f r ihre Gastfreundschaft und lie en sich dann in einem Kanu den Fluss hinunter treiben.  
F r Hinata war es ein wunderbares Gef hl endlich wieder mit einem Kanu durch die Stromschnellen des Ioza kuwa fahren zu k nnen. Sasuke jedoch machte sich Sorgen. Wie w rden Hinatas Vater, der H uptling der Azteken und ihr Volk auf einen dahergelaufenen Briten reagieren, den ihre Prinzessin mitgebracht hatte?  
Die Prinzessin schien sich darum keine Sorgen zu machen. Sie redete und redete immer nur davon, wie wundersch n ihr Gebiet doch war und wie viel sie hier schon erlebt hatte, der Uchiha verhielt sich dabei sehr ruhig. Sasuke? Sasuke, hast du mir zugeh rt? er schreckte aus seinen Foltergedanken. W-Was? W-Wie bitte? Hast du was gesagt, Hinata? Sie drehte sich um. Der Fluss verlief grade sehr ruhig und immer nur gerade aus. Sasuke, geht es dir gut? Du bist so still. hm. Ja, alles klar, ich frage mich nur die ganze Zeit, wie dein Volk und vor allem dein Vater auf mich reagieren werden Wird er nicht sauer sein, dass du dich seinen Befehlen widersetzt und dich einfach mit einem anderen herumtreibst? Die Schwarzhaarige berlegte einen Moment. Nat rlich wird mein Vater irgendwie erbost sein aber ich denke er wird auch so gl cklich sein, mich wieder zu haben, dass er auch unsere Verbindung ber kurz oder lang akzeptieren wird. Sagte sie schlie lich entschlossen.  
Sasuke nickte. Wenn du meinst.

Sie sprang aus dem Kanu, ihren Geliebten weit hinter sich lassend sprintete sie auf den Waldrand zu. Hinata!!! Hinata warte! rief er ihr hinterher. Sie stoppte, schwang herum und winkte ihn zu sich. Los, Sasuke! Beeil dich! Ich kann es kaum erwarten, endlich alle wieder zu sehen! Sasuke kletterte aus dem Kanu und tappte ihr unschl ssig entgegen. Sasuke du machst dir doch nicht immernoch Sorgen, ob mein Vater dich akzeptieren wird? Sasuke schaute verlegen zu Boden. Oh Sasu! Hinata ging zu ihm und legte eine Hand an seine Wange. Sasuke, es wird alles gut werden. H rst du? Alles wird gut. Er sah in ihre Augen. Wie kannst du dir so sicher sein? fl sterte er. Shann rao sagt es mir. Shann rao? Die Schwarzhaarige nickte. Unser Gott. Er sagt mir, das alles gut wird. Der Uchiha runzelte die Stirn. Du kannst mit G ttern sprechen? Sie grinste.  
Ich spreche ja auch mit dir, oder nicht? Dann k sste sie ihn nochmal, nahm seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich in den Wald. Er war dicht und nur an wenigen Stellen brachen die Sonnenstrahlen durch das Bl tterdach. Der Wald hatte etwas Magisches an sich, das sp rte Sasuke. Er war alt und barg viele Geheimnisse, die Geheimnisse Hinatas Volk verbargen sich tief in ihm, seit Jahrhunderten wohl geh tet, nicht dazu gedacht, jemals diesen Wald zu verlassen. H tte Hinata ihn nicht immer weiter hinter sich her gezogen, h tte er sich wohl schon l ngst verlaufen. Pl tzlich ging alles ganz schnell. Es regte sich etwas links von ihnen, hinter ein paar B schen und nur Sekundenbruchteile sp ter steckte ein Pfeil vor Hinatas F en im Boden. Sie waren innerhalb von wenigen Herzschl gen von ungef hr 10 M nnern umzingelt. Sasuke zog Hinata an sich heran und schirmte sie von den Blicken der Indianer ab. Die junge Frau befreite sich nach kurzer Zeit und sah den M nnern ins Gesicht. Ihr Blick fuhr ber die Gesichter der Azteken und hellte sich auf, als er bei einem jungen rothaarigen, hellh utigen Mann h ngen blieb. Gaara! rief sie bergl cklich und viel dem verwirrten Mann - der eine Sekunde zuvor noch grimmig geschaut hatte - um den Hals. Er viel hinten ber und landete auf dem weichen Waldboden. Sofort waren alle Speere auf die beiden gerichtet. W-Wer bist du, Frau, woher kennst du meinen Namen und was willst du in unserem Land?! rief der Rothaarige in der Sprache von Hinatas Volk. Hinata st tzte sich auf die Ellenbogen auf. Ich in die Tochter des H uptlings, Hiashi-sama, du bist mein bester Freund und leider auch mein Ehemann. Was ich hier will? Ich w rde gerne meine Familie und Freunde wieder besuchen. Grinste sie ihn an. Der Rothaarige starrte sie an. Hinata ? fl sterte er ungl ubig, strich ihr leicht ber die Wange, kleine Tr nen bildeten sich an seinen Augenwinkeln und als sie nickte schloss er sie gl cklich in die Arme. Hinata lachte gl cklich und dr ckte ihren besten Freund wieder an sich. Sasuke beobachtete die Szene grinsend. Er verstand zwar kaum etwas, doch er freute sich f r Hinata, dass sie einen ihrer Freunde getroffen hatte. Die beiden richteten sich langsam wieder auf, w hrend der Rotschopf lachend und anscheinend scherzend auf Hinata einredete. Gaara? Das ist Sasuke. Als er seinen Namen h rte, konnte er erahnen was sie ihm erz hlte. Sasuke, das ist Gaara. Mein bester Freund und... hm mein mein Mann. Sie r usperte sich. Gaara l chelte Sasuke freundlich an, doch das L cheln des Uchiha gefror. D-Dein was? fragte er. M-Mein Mann Du wei t doch, mein Vater hat mich verheiratet Ein weiterer Grund, warum ich letztens geweint habe Er ist mein bester Freund. Ich wollte nicht. Doch als Tochter des H uptlings konnte ich mich nat rlich nicht widersetzen, verstehst du? Er ist wirklich mein bester Freund. Tr nen standen ihr in den Augen und Gaara dr ckte sie verwirrt an sich. Er verstand kein Wort. Sasuke nickte. Ist okay Hinata Ich ich denke, ich werde damit klar kommen Sie schaute dankbar aus ihren fliederfarbenen, im D mmerlicht des Waldes wei lich erscheinenden Augen an. Alles klar Gaara. Er ist hm der Mann in den ich mich verliebt habe Gaara zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Hinata dachte einen Moment lang, dass er w tend werden w rde, doch dann grinste ihr bester Freund. Hast du also doch noch jemanden gefunden? Und ich dachte, du musst als alte Jungfer sterben. Lachte er, sie schlug spielerisch gegen seine Schulter. Bringst du uns zu Vater? fragte Hinata schlie lich. Wieso kennst du den Weg nicht mehr? scherzte Gaara.  
Dummkopf. Klar kenn ich den noch, aber es kommt irgendwie besser r ber und erregt mehr Aufsehen, als wenn wir klammheimlich ins Dorf schleichen. Also? sie setzte ihre gro en Kulleraugen ein, Gaara konnte sich ihnen nicht lange widersetzen, das wussten sie beide zu gut, also gab er direkt auf. Ja, okay, ich mach ja schon. Vambuak, lauf bitte vor und berichte dem H uptling, dass wir mit zwei Neuank mmlingen in ungef hr einer halben Stunde eintreffen werden. Erw hne jedoch nicht, dass Hinata dabei ist! Ja, Gaara-sama. Sagte ein gro er Mann und verschwand lautlos im Geb sch.

Tats chlich erzielte die Truppe die von Hinata gew nschte Aufmerksamkeit und so trafen sie ihren Vater bei der gro en Feuerstelle, anstatt bei seinem Zelt, wo sich alle versammelt hatten. Gaara, mir wurde berichtet, ihr habt Neuank mmlinge im Wald angetroffen? Wo sind sie? fragte der H uptling nachdem er seinen Schwiegersohn begr t hatte.  
Sie sind hier, Hiashi-sama. Sagte Gaara grinsend und trat zur Seite. Hinata grinste ihren Vater an, seine Augen weiteten sich, er konnte nicht glauben, dass seine nun schon seit mehreren Monden verschollene Tochter pl tzlich unversehrt wieder vor ihm stand.  
H-Hinata? fragte er ungl ubig. Sie nickte grinsend und viel ihm um den Hals. Nicht weit entfernt stand Tenten und k mpfte sich, als sie ihre Schwester erkannte zu den beiden durch, um sie ebenfalls in die Arme zu schlie en. Die Szene und nat rlich die Tatsache, dass die zweite Prinzessin zur ckgekehrt war, r hrten alle Umstehenden zu Tr nen. Neji, Tentens Ehemann, Gaara, Ino und Sakura gingen ebenfalls zu der Familienvereinigung und schlossen die Weinenden gl cklich in die Arme. Alle verga en Sasuke, doch das machte nichts, denn auch er war v llig hingerissen von diesem emotionalen Moment. Vater, ich m chte euch allen jemanden vorstellen. D-Das ist Sasuke Uchiha. Sagte Hinata verlegen, w hrend sie nach Sasukes Hand Griff. Wie lange war sie schon nicht mehr so nerv s geworden. Hiashi be ugte den jungen Briten kritisch. Warum hast du ihn hergebracht? fragte er messerscharf, Sasuke musternd. I-Ich liebe ihn, Vater, und er mich, und deshalb- weiter kam sie nicht, das der H uptling sie unterbrach. HINATA! Wie kannst du einen v llig Fremden mit in die Tiefen unseres Gebietes f hren, ohne seine Absichten zu kennen!? Ich kenne seine Absicht! ICH bin seine Absicht! rief sie w tend, wie konnte sich ihr Vater so gegen das Gl ck seiner j ngeren Tochter wehren?  
Hinata, ich will, dass er verschwindet! zischte Hiashi, gerade so laut, dass nur Hinata, Tenten und Sasuke ihn h ren konnten, auch wenn letzterer nichts verstand. Vater. Wenn er geht, gehe ich mit ihm. Du wirst mich nicht davon abhalten k nnen! Fegte sie seinen Einwand hinfort, als er den Mund ffnete. Hinata. In mein Zelt. Gaara, du auch. Neji, pass auf den Wei en auf. Gab der H uptling abgehackte Anweisungen, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und rauschte in sein Zelt. Es ist alles okay. Das war vorhersehbar. Wir werden jetzt alles regeln, warte bitte hier und tu mir einen Gefallen: leg dich mit keinem an. Vor allem nicht mit Neji. Er ist mein Schwager, also sei bitte so ruhig wie m glich. Erkl rte Hinata Sasuke, k sste ihn noch einmal auf die Wange und stolzierte dann mit Gaara an ihrer Seite zum Zelt des H uptlings. Sie waren eine geschlossene Einheit, sie und Gaara, deswegen wusste sie, dass sie diesen Kampf nicht verlieren konnte, nicht verlieren durfte. Hinata, was denkst du dir denn dabei? Du bist eine verheiratete Squaw, du warst viele Monde unauffindbar und pl tzlich tauchst du hier mit irgendeinem dahergelaufenen Wei en auf! Erkl r mir das bitte! sagte Hiashi verzweifelt und w tend zugleich. Seine Tochter nickte. H r zu. Ich war eines Nachts drau en, sa am Wasserfall und ging dann noch etwas spazieren, weil ich nicht einschlafen konnte Hinata erz hlte ihrem Vater die Geschehnisse des vergangenen dreiviertel Jahres und zeigte ihm zum Beweis ihre Narben am Bein. Gaara und er sahen schockiert aus, als sie sie sahen, verloren jedoch nicht die Fassung. Und du glaubst nun, er k nne einfach so einer von uns werden? Die schwarzhaarige Prinzessin sch ttelte den Kopf. Das glaube ich nicht. Aber ich glaube, dass er sich soweit anpassen kann, dass er mit uns leben kann. Als mein Ehemann. F gte sie an. Hiashi verzog w tend das Gesicht. Hinata, du BIST verheiratet! Glaubst du nicht, dass du Gaaras Gef hle verletzt und sein Ansehen beschmutzt!? Sie warf einen Seitenblick auf ihren besten Freund, der jedoch unmerklich den Kopf sch ttelte. Nein. Gaara versteht das, er freut sich f r mich nuschelte sie unsicher. An sein Ansehen innerhalb des Volkes hatte sie nicht gedacht. Gaara, mein Junge! Was sagst du dazu? Bitte, bring sie wieder zur Vernunft! flehte Hiashi, doch Gaara sch ttelte den Kopf. Es tut mir leid, Hiashi-sama, aber ich bin vollkommen auf Hinatas Seite. Wir haben uns nie so geliebt, wie wir sollten und diese Verbindung war f r uns beide eine Qual. Wenn sie ihn liebt, denke ich, sollte sie ihn heiraten. Ich werde auch fr her oder sp ter die Richtige finden, wir werden viel gl cklicher sein. Hiashi klappte der Mund auf. A-Aber dein Ansehen die Leute der Rotschopf winkte ab. Solange Hinata gl cklich ist und ich meine Freiheit wieder habe, nehme ich auch das Gerede der Leute in Kauf. Der H uptling blickte seine Tochter an. Aber Hinata dein Ansehen mein Ansehen Hinata grinste. Vater, ist Tenten nicht schon Beweis genug, dass du uns richtig erzogen hast? Ich stehe zu meiner Liebe, das ist doch auch etwas, worauf man stolz sein kann, worauf man stolz sein sollte. Eine lange, schwere Stille entstand in der Hinata und Gaara wie af gl henden Kohlen sa en. Hiashi musterte seine Tochter und seinen Schwiegersohn eingehend. Sie strahlten f rmlich, nun da sie sich wieder getroffen hatten. Hinata sah so lebendig aus, wie sie noch nie seit der Verm hlung ausgesehen hatte und auch Gaaras Augen strahlten vor Freude, dass seine beste Freundin wieder wohlbehalten bei ihnen war, und vor Hoffnung, vielleicht bald wieder frei zu sein und sich seine Frau selbst aussuchen zu k nnen. Gl cklicher hatte er die beiden nie gesehen. Na sch n. Seufzte der H uptling schlie lich, er sah m de aus. Er darf bleiben, aber er wird sich an alles gew hnen m ssen. Hinata und Gaara strahlten. Die Prinzessin umarmte die beiden M nner und dann machten sie sich zu dritt auf, die Nachricht den Dorfbewohnern zu verk nden.

Leute, h rt mir bitte einmal zu. Begann Hiashi. Wir werden ab heute einen neuen Bewohner begr en k nnen. Das ist Sasuke Uchiha. Er ist einer von den Wei en, die vor vielen Monden in unser Land kamen. Er hat sich seit dem letzten Sommer um Hinata gek mmert, als sie sich verletzt hatte und sich nun in sie verliebt. Hinata erwidert seine Gef hle, deshalb m chten Gaara und ich, dich Ingua, der die beiden getraut hat, die Verbindung wieder aufzul sen, da sie eine Qual war und beide ihr Gl ck bei einem anderen Partner finden werden. Ein alter Mann nickte. Also lasst uns heute Abend ein rauschendes Fest feiern, zur Begr ung eines neuen Stammesmitgliedes! Alle begannen zu jubeln. Hinata klatschte mit ihnen, nachdem sie den letzten Satz f r Sasuke bersetzt hatte. Er grinste. Das war ihm nun schon ein wenig peinlich, so von allen Leuten angestarrt zu werden Aber das nahm er gerne in Kauf, um mit seiner Hinata zusammenbleiben zu k nnen.

Epilog Es waren nur wenige Wochen vergangen, als pl tzlich das ganze Dorf in Aufruhr geriet. Hinata und Sasuke st rmten aus ihrem Zelt. Sie trugen Lendenschurz und Hinata noch ein Oberteil aus Sommerwolfspelz. Viele riefen herum und auch Hiashi stand mittlerweile an der Feuerstelle und schien auf etwas zu warten. Dann sahen Sasuke und Hinata sie. Es war Gaara, der mit seiner Truppe zwei Personen anschleifte. Schnell dr ngten sie sich durch die Menge, zur Linken des H uptlings blieben sie stehen, das war ihr Platz, Tenten und Neji standen Rechts von ihm. Die beiden Gefangenen hatten Felle ber den K pfen, damit sie nicht sahen, wohin sie gef hrt wurden. Gaara begann zu berichten, jedoch meinte Hinata einen leichten Rotschimmer auf seinen Wangen erkennen zu k nnen. Es waren zwei weitere Wei e, die wir aufgegabelt haben! Sie sagten, sie suchten einen Freund. Sasuke Uchiha. Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge und pl tzlich lagen alle Augen auf der H uptlingsfamilie. Hiashi gab die Anweisung, die Gesichter der Gefangenen zu offenbaren. Heraus kamen ein schwarzhaariger Kopf, riesige Augenbrauen und gro e, runde Augen. Der andere Mann war blond, hatte blaue Augen und seltsame Narben auf den Wangen. Hinata und Sasuke machten gro e Augen.  
Naruto, Lee! strahlten sie.

Schnell rannten sie ber die Gelder, die schon seit Urzeiten den Azteken geh rten, ihrem Volk. Mit dem Wind im R cke f hlten sie sich, als w rden sie fliegen. Ein wunderbares Gef hl. Schneller und schneller liefen sie, schreckten Hasen auf und rannten mit ihnen um die Wette. Sie hatten keine Angst, waren sie auch zuerst erschreckt gewesen. Ihr Volk war schon seit vielen Generationen mit den Tieren und Pflanzen des Landes vertraut, sie kannten und respektierten sich. Der Wind f hrte sie, leitete sie und sie lie en sich einfach treiben. Die blau-schwarzen und blonden Haare der M dchen wehten ihnen hinterher und ihrer aller ungew hnlich helle Haut schien in der Sonne zu leuchten. Ihr lachen schien den Wind zu ermutigen, er fegte nur so um die sechs herum, wehte sie mal in diese, mal in jene Richtung und schlie lich zum Lieblingsort der Prinzessin. An der Klippe neben dem Wasserfall blieben sie dann stehen. Immer zu zweit, Hand in Hand, blickten sie ber das majest tische Land. Hinata? Was machen wir jetzt? grinste Gaara seine beste Freundin an. Als sie zwinkerte dr ckte er nochmal Lees Hand und sprang dann mit dem kreischenden Mann an der Hand in die Tiefe. Sasuke wurde blass, doch Hinata hatte schon zwei Schritte nach vorne gemacht und ihn an der Hand hinterher gezogen. Naruto grinste. Na dann mal hinterher! Was?! Du willst doch nicht- Neiiiin! kreischte Ino hysterisch, doch Naruto hatte sie schon hochgehoben und ihren Freunden hinterher gesprungen.

Der Wind kann uns in vielerlei Richtungen leiten, ob gut oder schlecht entscheidet nur ihr selbst. 


End file.
